Star Trek: The Next Generation: The First Duty
"The First Duty" is the nineteenth episode of season five of the science fiction television series Star Trek: The Next Generation and the 118th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Paul Lynch with a teleplay written by Ronald D. Moore and Naren Shankar. It first aired in syndication on March 28th, 1992. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "TNG: The First Duty" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Star Trek: The Next Generation was created by Gene Roddenberry. * This episode is production code number 219. * Stardate: 45703.9. The events of this episode take place in the year 2368. * Combining the episode count of all Star Trek-related TV shows to date, it is the 226th episode of the entire franchise. * Actress Jacqueline Brookes receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Wil Wheaton receives a "And Guest Starring Wil Wheaton" credit in this episode. * This is the fifth and final episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation directed by Paul Lynch. It is his second episode from season five. Paul previously directed "A Matter of Time". * This is the fourteenth episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation written and/or co-written by Ronald D. Moore. It is his fifth episode from season five. He previously worked on "Ethics". His next episode is "The Next Phase". * This is the first episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation written and/or co-written by Naren Shankar. It is also his only episode from season five. His next episode is "The Quality of Life". * Actor Robert Duncan McNeill may seem like a familiar face to Star Trek fans. Although this is his only appearance as Nicholas Locarno, McNeill will go on to play the part of Tom Paris, who is a regular character on the spin-off series, Star Trek: Voyager. * This is the first appearance of actress Shannon Fill in the role of Sito Jaxa. She appears next in the season seven episode, "Lower Decks". * This is the first appearance of actor Ray Walston in the role of Boothby. It is the only appearance of the character on Star Trek: The Next Generation. However, he will go on to make appearances in the "In the Flesh" and "The Fight" episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. Allusions * Home Video * This episode is included on disc five of the Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collection, released by Paramount Home Video on November 5th, 2002. The collection was re-released with new packaging on April 16th, 2013. * This episode is included in the Star Trek: The Next Generation: Seasons 1-7 DVD boxset collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Paramount Home Video on October 26th, 2004. * This episode is included in the Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Paramount on October 2nd, 2007. * It is also included on the Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Full Journey boxset collection, which was released on June 6th, 2011. * This episode is included on disc four of the Star Trek: The Next Generation: Season Five Blu-ray collection, which was released in Region A format on November 19th, 2013. Quotes * Jean-Luc Picard: Captain's Log, Stardate 45703.9. We are en route to Earth, where it will be my pleasant duty to deliver this year's commencement address at Starfleet Academy. I'm also looking forward to seeing Wesley Crusher again. His flight team will perform a demonstration near Saturn that will be transmitted to the graduation ceremonies. .... * Jean-Luc Picard: My superintendent was a Betazoid - full telepath. When he called you to his office, he didn't have to ask what you'd done. .... * Jean-Luc Picard: Do you remember the first day you came aboard this ship? Your mother brought you on the bridge. * Wesley Crusher: Yes, sir. * Jean-Luc Picard: You even sat in my chair! I was annoyed! Presumptuous child playing on my ship! But I never forgot how you already knew every control, every display. You behaved as though you belonged on the bridge. Then later, when I decided to make you an Acting Ensign, I was convinced you would make an outstanding officer and I never questioned that conviction. Until now. .... * Jean-Luc Picard: The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth, whether it's scientific truth or historical truth or personal truth! It is the guiding principle on which Starfleet is based! And if you can't find it within yourself to stand up and tell the truth about what happened, you don't deserve to wear that uniform! I'm going to make this simple for you, Mister Crusher: Either you come forward and tell Admiral Brand what really took place or I will!! .... * Jean-Luc Picard: Boothby. Jean-Luc Picard, class of '27. * Boothby: I know that. What happened to your hair? See also External Links * * * "The First Duty" at Wikipedia * * * * "The First Duty" at Memory Alpha * ---- Category:1992/Episodes Category:March, 1992/Episodes